


Gratitude

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Beecher is a lawyer assigned to Keller's case. Keller wants to get off in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratitude

“So you’re my attorney?” asked the man in the cell. “That’s great. I thought you’d be older and not as hot.”  
Beecher flinched. The robber and murderer was clearly flirting with him to get under his skin.   
“Let’s just talk about your case,” he said. “How do you want to plead? You’re facing a long prison sentence if you’re found guilty.”  
“Oh, I’m innocent as a lamb,” said the man and winked at him. He didn’t look innocent in any way shape or form.  
“Maybe,” said Beecher, “we can find some flaw in the eyewitness.”  
“Yeah, well that’s your area of expertise pretty boy,” said Keller. “I can make it worth your while if you get me off.”  
Beecher flinched a little. Double entendre, nice one.  
“You did some time as a minor. Maybe we can prevent that from being brought up somehow,” he said.  
Keller was a real piece of work anyway. You don’t send innocents to Lardner at seventeen years of age.

*  
Keller took his hand, causing the guard to tell him to stop.   
Keller removed his hand with agonizing slowness, leering at Beecher all the while.  
Maybe he’d been a rent boy, using sex for payment.   
Or maybe he was just one of those people who liked to seduce anything on two legs that had available holes. He knew the type.   
Beecher made his excuses and left. He was longing to be safe at home, even if it was lonely now that he was divorced.  
*  
That night he had a wet dream about Keller. He saw him naked and sweating, pounding into Beecher who was somehow restrained and unable to move freely.  
He felt every thrust like it was real, and awoke with a scream.  
Keller was messing with his head, it was what people like him did. He’d be pleased to know he’d gotten under Beecher’s skin so fast.

*  
He found out that the eyewitness had done drugs, and had a very recent criminal record.  
Good.   
Keller had avoided capture in recent years, that was also good for the case.  
Beecher didn’t think he was innocent, but his pride wouldn’t let him lose the case.   
*  
“So you think we have a chance?” asked Keller.  
“You have a good chance since the witness was unreliable. You have no recent criminal record, and I’ve managed to prevent them from discussing your violations as a minor so we should be good.”  
“If I get out I’ll thank you personally,” said Keller and licked his lips.  
“Just doing my job Mr. Keller.”  
“Chris,” said Keller. “Call me Chris.”  
His eyes were very blue, and he was blatantly flirting now. Beecher saw him grab his crotch and wink. God, he was so crass. Nothing at all like his fantasies of being fucked by the hired hand by the greenhouse while his family had dinner inside. No, not at all like those forbidden thoughts from when he was still a teen and the Italian contractor with the Roman nose worked their house. The large nose that was said to hint at other body parts having an impressive size also.  
At nineteen he’d had a fling with the Gardener’s son.  
“I’m not gay,” said Toby. “I’m not even bi.”  
“That doesn’t matter. Lips are lips, right? I can blow you just as good as any chick could. Hell, I’m better. No one’s complained yet.”  
“I’m sure your lovers all had a good time, but I won’t be one of them.”  
“You sure? I can give you the time of your life, rich boy. You look like you’d like a walk on the wild side.”  
Beecher coughed and resumed talking about the case. He had another very vivid dream about Keller that night.

*  
Beecher managed to win the case by destroying the witness on the stand. Reasonable doubt.  
Keller’s recent seeming law abiding nature worked in his favor too. He was just a good citizen, see. He hadn’t robbed a store and killed its owner at all.  
Keller was a free man. Beecher cursed his pride.  
*  
He let Keller take him out to celebrate, against his better judgment. He got drunk and let Keller take him back to his place. So, he was drunk and could not be held responsible for his actions. He barely registered the sorry state of Keller’s home.  
“I promised I’d thank you,” said Keller. “And I’m a man who keeps his word.”  
Toby swallowed. “Lips are lips,” he slurred.  
Keller moved over to him and kissed him to prove that point. Lips were indeed lips, and these were attached to a body that was nothing like a woman’s. That was a turn on by itself.  
Keller slid to his knees and undid his lawyer’s pants.  
“I’m gonna show you how good I am,” he said.  
“I believe you,” said Toby.  
Keller still had a point to prove so he pulled Beecher’s pants down and worked his cock slowly. The other man moaned and nearly fell off the ratty couch. Keller was as good as he said; his wicked tongue did good work. Toby came hard and cursed his client.  
“Fuck you,” he sighed.  
“Oh I’ll fuck you yet,” said Keller. Later, he did. It was an odd way of saying thank you but it showed a lot of dedication.

*  
“Fuck me,” said Beecher, still not sober.  
“Sure, baby,” said Keller. He still had some thanks to give after all.  
Toby remembered his dream.  
“Could you maybe tie me up a little?” he asked.  
“If you asked for it you shall have it,” said Keller.  
He smiled. He found some handcuffs in a drawer. They were lined with pink fake fur.  
“I used them on Kitty, one of my exes,” he said. “Hope you don’t mind the color”  
Toby smiled. He didn’t mind.  
Toby was feeling more and more sober, but not any less turned on, pink handcuffs or not.  
He undressed and watched Keller do the same. Whoa. He wasn’t used to finding men attractive but Keller was something else. He had the body of a Greek god, only less marble white.  
Keller kissed Toby hard and handcuffed him to the bed.  
“Better not lose the keys,” Toby said and realized what a fool he was for doing this.  
Keller prepared him carefully with fingers and mouth and he nearly fell off the bed, cuffs or no cuffs.  
Soon the dream was very vividly real, Keller was pounding into him for real, and he was restrained, couldn’t touch Chris even if he tried to.  
It was a turn on, to hand over control to someone else.  
Even if that someone was a dangerous criminal he’d just set free.  
He let it all go, just focused on the feel of Keller above and inside him, connecting more with him with each hard thrust.  
Keller’s eyes were on him the whole time, burning through all his defenses.  
The intensity nearly made him look away. Keller could hurt him, or even kill him now.  
The control was no longer his.  
Keller came and dragged him into a release of his own.  
He uncuffed Toby and kissed him again.  
“Now I’m done thanking you,” he said.  
“Should I go?”  
“No. I like you. I like you a lot.”  
“Thanks. I’ll stay.”  
He did. It felt good to be with someone. He’d been alone since Gen left and his companion no matter how criminal made him feel good.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this free for all prompt:   
> Beecher/Keller AU - After Chris robs the store, he meets his court-appointed attorney, Tobias Beecher. He decides to give his lawyer some incentive to make sure he doesn't go to prison. Take it from there. *wiggles eyebrows*


End file.
